As Surpresas no caminho da vida
by Teolacio
Summary: Zuko percebe certas mudanças em Mai.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

A algum tempo Zuko vem percebendo isso: Mai não estava mais preocupada com o seu peso. Ela acordava de madrugada, deixando o rei na cama, e ia assaltar a cozinha. Pegava pão, maionese, flocos de fogo, leite de cabra, queijo, ou qualquer outra coisa que podia ser consumido.

O senhor do fogo também começou a perceber que durante o almoço, a ex-esbelta (e agora um pouquinho mais pesada e com um pouquinho mais de quilo) Mai repetia duas vezes o prato de seu almoço. Tudo bem que ela sempre comeu pouco, e mais parecia comida de passarinho, porem agora ele colocava para dentro de seu corpo o dobro!

Por caso disso, o nosso senhor do fogo começou a ter idéias...

Numa dessas tardes de verão, ele estava no seu gabinete, sentado na cadeira de madeira, debruçado sobre pilhas e mais pilhas de leis escritas em papéis, prontos para serem assinados, quando começou a sentir sua barriga a roncar. A imagem de um pudim suculento surgiu em sua mente, provocando a salivação imediata do jovem.

Ele chamou a esposa a gritos. A esposa surgiu naquela sala de trabalho, no seu vestido apertado devido a sua engordada. Zuko, pediu educadamente:  
-Bem, pode pegar para mim um pudim bem gostoso?

Ela então respondeu, caminhando na direção da cozinha e salivando como faminta:  
- Mas é claro. Vai ser um prazer fazer um pudim. Pudim é uma delícia.

Zuko teve tempo de ler todas as letras pequenas daqueles papéis espalhados pela sua mesa. Teve tempo também de assinar todos os projetos de leis como chefe de estado que era e de meditar durante minutos sobre os resultados daquelas leis para as pessoas. Por fim, após muitos minutos, ele ainda teve tempo de entregar toda a papelada para o entregador oficial, pedindo:  
- Por favor, sim. Leve essas leis e mande para a publicação.

Quando tudo havia terminado, ele percebeu que a esposa ainda não tinha aparecido.  
- Oras, o que aconteceu com ela? Cadê o meu pudim? - pensou o homem - Vou ver o que acontece lá na cozinha.

Ao chegar lá, não tinha uma alma vida. Estava completamente vazio o recinto. Na tina onde esta a água para lavar os utensílios domésticos, como pratos e talheres, estava todo o material necessário para a criação de um pudim. E o pior, parecia que o pudim já havia sido devorado inteiro, pois havia pratos usados e não havia sinal do doce.

Ele parou no meio da cozinha, colocou a mão sobre o seu queixo de forma pensativa, e disse com o coração apertado com a idéia:  
- Eu estou achando que a Mai está perdendo seu amor pela minha pessoa. Ela não está mais nem ai com o peso dela, está egoísta, pensando apenas na comida e na sua própria barriga. Ela está muito estranha.

Então uma idéia foi espirrada do seu inconsciente para a sua consciência como se uma criatura maligna de língua afíada quisesse o atormentar. A idéia corrosiva surgiu em forma de uma sonora questão:  
- E se ela começar a te trair?

Após a origem daquele pensamento, ele começou a ter a sua alma atormentada com o som daquela pergunta.

*********************************


	2. Chapter 2

apítulo 2

Porem, a idéia da traição começou a tomar forma. A "prova" que Zuko percebia aconteceu em um dia.

A três horas da tarde o senhor do fogo se via cercado por uma dúzia de representantes distritais atormentando com pedidos e reclamações. Eram sujeitos de todos os tipos e formas e idades.

- Acho que a minha idéia de aproximar o governo do povo não foi uma atitude inteligente - pensou Zuko, afundando-se na cadeira e fazendo uma cara de agonia, com a mão sobre a face.

Um de seus seguranças se aproximou e perguntou - "O senhor está bem?"

Ele arregalou os olhos. Claro que era a sua oportunidade de chegar em casa mais nenhum remorso e quase de imediato, colocou a mão da cabeça e começou a simular uma dor de cabeça. Então, ainda em um momento de interpretação, falou com a voz fraca e pausada, como a de um doente de verdade:  
- Por favor, me leve para casa, estou morrendo de dor de cabeça.

O seu pedido foi atendido. Os reclamantes foram expulsos da sala do senhor do fogo, e o governante foi rapidamente na sua carruagem real. Fora conduzido até a residênciaem tempo recorde.

Meia hora depois, duas horas antes ao do horário normal, Zuko entrou dentro da sua residência. Ele começou a chamar a sua amada:  
- Mai, meu amor, você está em casa? Eu cheguei mais cedo!

Porem, ela nada respondia. Ele então começou a procurar pelos cômodos, mas não encontrou ninguém.

Ele começou a sentir algo queimando em seu estômago, mas ele tentava controlar o seu ciúmes.  
- Ela não pode ficar o dia inteiro em casa. Ela foi dar uma volta. Sim, provavelmente foi fazer essas coisas de mulheres quando o marido está no trabalho - dizia a si mesmo. Porém, lá no fundo, a palavra "traição" ecoava na cabeça como uma música sinistra.

Ele ficou sentado na sala, encarando a porta, esperando a chegada de Mai como um cachorrinho fiel. Mas temia que a palavra fiel não fosse mais uma atitude de sua amada.

O tempo passava e parecia uma eternidade. Os minutos pareciam horas. A cinco horas e quarenta minutos, quando o sol já começava a se por, ele ouviu o movimento do lado de fora. Então fechou a cara e esperou a Mai entrar.

A moça parecia distraída e feliz, com um sorriso leve no rosto. Seu vestido negro parecia violado, já que nem todos os botões que fazia este mesmo vestido ficar em seu corpo estava em ordem.

O homem começou a ter ataques de úlceras, mas tentava disfarçar o que sentia, fazendo uma voz normal:  
- Onde você estava?  
- Ha, Zuko, já está em casa? Tão cedo? Assim você me assusta.  
- Tão cedo? Tão cedo? Estou aqui sentado nessa poltrona horrível que você me fez comprar umas três horas.  
- Você não tinha aquela reunião importante com aqueles representantes? Que negligência a sua vir para a casa mais cedo - disse a moça, com a voz mais inocente do mundo, enquanto desmanchava o cabelo preso.

Zuko quase vomitou sangue pela boca por causa da raiva que estava sentindo naquele momento.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

O rapaz ficou dias e mais dias com a dúvida na cabeça. É claro que ele não iria ficar quieto nesse assunto, já que ele é um dobrador do fogo, um guerreiro e o senhor de uma nação. Zuko arquitetou um plano para pegar sua amada no momento da traição.

Ele colocou um lacaio para seguir todos os passos de Mai, como uma sombra, e pediu para que um outro lacaio viesse imediatamente a sua presença quando ela estivesse fora.

Foi então que a surpresa aconteceu. Numa manhã de sol mas com um ar gelado, o gabinete do chefe de governo foi invadido por um informante apressado e conhecido pelo Zuko. O mensageiro se ajoelhou e abaixou a cabeça. Em seguida, olhando para o seu senhor, mas ainda ajoelhado, disse:  
- Meu senhora, a senhora Mai acabou de sair da sua residência e está se dirigindo para o bairro do norte.

Os olhos do senhor do fogo começou a brilhar de ira, como fogo. Então, ele disse com um tom de voz maligna e irada:  
- Me leve até ela, agora! É hoje que irei tirar essa história a limpo.

Ele retirou a coroa de sua cabeça, o manto de suas costas, jogando-a com desprezo em um canto. Correu na direção do capataz e então o ordenou:  
- Vamos, vá na frente que irei lhe seguir.

Eles atravessaram ruas da capital quase em uma corrida. Após alguns minutos, os dois chegaram na frente de uma luxuosa casa. O outro capataz estava ali em frente, com a cabeça baixa. Ao ver Zuko, ele fez uma reverência real.

Pouco preocupado com a reverência, o rapaz perguntou de forma ansiosa:  
- Ela está aqui?  
- Sim, meu senhor!

Ele então praticamente invadiu o lugar. Destruiu a porta frontal com um poderoso jato de fogo. Haviam no hall, atrás da porta, várias mulheres, sentadas e conversando. Ao ver a porta ser destruído, elas gritaram de viu um corredor escuro que estava do outro lado do aposento. Velozmente ele foi até lá.

O corredor possuía 6 portas. Em uma das portas, a que se localizava ao final do corredor, a esquerda, ele ouviu uma risada de sua esposa (algo raro de acontecer), e em seguida a seguinte frase:  
- Mas que maravilha...

Zuko sentia seu coração bater mais forte e seu estômago a borbulhar. Chamas saiam de sua mão. Ele se aproximou da porta morrendo de ciúmes de sua esposa e a empurrou com força.

No quarto, sobre uma maca médica estava Mai parcialmente despida. Ao seu lado, em pé e vestindo roupas brancas e usando óculos, estava um senhor grisalho com a idade para ser avô de mai. Ambos estavam sorrindo.

Com a invasão, Mai soltou um grito enorme por causa do susto, e o pobre senhor caiu tropeçando na cadeira que estava atraz dele. Ela então passou a falar, com a mão sobre o coração:  
- Puxa vida, o que faz aqui, com essa cara de doido?

Zuko bufava antes de responder:  
- Sou eu quem te perguntou o que você faz aqui, despida para esse velho... - ele olhou para o outro homem acuado em um canto.

- Despida para um médico? Despida para um especialista em gestante? - disse Mai, começando a ressurgir em seu rosto um bonito sorriso (outra coisa rara de se ver).

- Isso, com um especialista em gestante... - disse Zuko ainda encarando profundamente o médico acuado. De repente, ele parou um instante para pensar no que acabara de ouvir. Todo o ciúmes e raiva começou a sumir e a razão começou novamente a tomar conta.  
- Espera um pouco. Como assim um especialista em gestante? Para que você consultaria um médico desse? Apenas mulheres grávidas necessitam do seu serviço!

Mai se levantou da maca e pegou delicadamente a mão de seu marido. Então a colocou sobre a sua barriga, e olhou bem no fundo dos olhos dele. Então Mai revelou todo o mistério:

- Querido, exatamente, apenas mulheres grávidas consultam o doutor! Acabei de confirmar que você vai ser papai!

Zuko arregalou os olhos. Fintou o médico que ainda tinha um rosto assustado, fintou novamente para a esposa e futura mãe, e então desmaiou.

*******************FIM!


End file.
